s4sfandomcom-20200214-history
Stolen GETs
This page is under contruction and will most likely stay that way for all eternity. If there is a GET/board-name/namefig that is not listed, feel free to add. DON’T ADD ANYTHING LOWER THAN CLEAR QUINTS! (Clear means repeating zeroes, e.g. 400000) If you add GETs please make sure you put them in the correct position. 1. Octs (from highest to lowest; e.g. 55555555 should be above 33333333) 2. Clear septs (GETs ending in 0000000, from highest to lowest) 3. Septs (from highest to lowest; e.g. 17777777 should be above 8888888) 4. Clear sexts (GETs ending in 000000, from highest to lowest) 5. Sexts (from highest to lowest; e.g. 57444444 should be above 9888888) 6. Clear quints (GETs ending in 00000, from highest to lowest) Octs tv_octs.png|/tv/ - Anonymous Fit octs get.png|/fit/ - Official Wrinkle Face™ Creator Clear Septs 190M v for s4s.png|/v/ - Anonymous Co 50mil.png|/co/ - Anonymous Mu 40mil.png|/mu/ - le feces african ' ' Septs 1377892557098.png|/mu/ - Anonymous kokkats.png|/tv/ - Kekkats 1378889916067.png|/g/ - Kekkle s4s.png|/soc/ - Cocksucker 3.0 1377886292521.png|/k/ - eternal samefig 1378321564014.png|/mlp/ - eternal samefig x_septs.png|/x/ - Captain Kek 1377892150430.jpg|/vp/ - Espa Roba mlp_septs2.png|/mlp/ - Anonymous R9k 8888888.png|/r9k/ - eternal samefig elbow 5555555.png|/wg/ - ༼ᕗΩ_Ω༽ᕗ Elbow God ༼ᕗΩ_Ω༽ᕗ Truth.png|/ck/ - mystery Clear Sexts Wrinkle face a.png|/a/ - Official Wrinkle Face™ Creator mu anon get.png|/mu/ - Anonymous 1377892203209.png|/sp/ - Anonymous Pol 22M.png|/pol/ - Kekkats k eternal samefig.png|/k/ - eternal samefig Elbow God sexts.png|/vp/ - ༼ᕗΩ_Ω༽ᕗ Elbow God ༼ᕗΩ_Ω༽ᕗ 000000.png|/mlp/ - Bruce Wayne 1377892058615.jpg|/vp/ - eternal samefig int_13mil.png|/int/ - Anonymous fa_7mil.png|/fa/ - banana 7M ck for s4s.png|/cgl/ - Kekking 1377891616598.png|/vr/ - Anonymous Sexts 96111111_s4s_get.png|/a/ - eternal samefig A 95777777.jpg|/a/ - Anonymous A 93555555.png|/a/ - eternal samefig Cocksucker 3.0 a.png|/a/ - Cocksucker 3.0 a_sexts3.png|/a/ - Boxshark a_sexts.png|/a/ - eternal samefig 55777777 co.png|/co/ - Miki ©ᵒᵒᵏᶦᵉ (a.k.a. Kekkats) 54999999 co.png|/co/ - Kekkats 1377892063878.png|/co/ - eternal samefig sports_eternal_Get.png|/sp/ - eternal samefig 1381127057671.png|/sp/ - fagget mu_sexts.png|/mu/ - Anonymous sp_sexts.png|/sp/ - i live to kek, and i kek to live ETERNAL_tv_38333333.png|/tv/ - eternal samefig eternal samefig.png|/g/ - eternal samefig g_sexts.png|/g/ - eternal samefig tg sexts2.png|/tg/ - Bruce Wayne tg_sexts.png|/tg/ - Eti. Topkek Burger doodle tg sexts.png|/tg/ - burger doodle 23444444.png|/fit/ - Kekkats le fit face.png|/fit/ - ༼ᕗΩ_Ω༽ᕗ Elbow God ༼ᕗΩ_Ω༽ᕗ fit_sexts.png|/fit/ - eternal samefig Pol 21999999.png|/pol/ - eternal samefig 666666.png|/pol/ - Cocksucker 3.0 pol20777777.png|/pol/ - Anonymous Burger doodle pol sexts.png|/pol/ - burger doodle soc_sexts.png|/soc/ - eternal samefig 1377891995773.png|/soc/ - eternal samefig ETERNAL_SAMEFIG_INTERNATIONAL.png|/int/ - eternal samefig Eternal int.png|/int/ - eternal samefig eternal samefig mlp.png|/mlp/ - eternal samefig ETERNAL_MLP_SEXTS.png|/mlp/ - eternal samefig eternal_mlp.png|/mlp/ - eternal samefig Ananamoose™.png|/vp/ - Ananamoose™ eternal_x.png|/x/ - eternal samefig 555555 x.png|/x/ - Kekkats 13222222 adv.png|/adv/ - Kekkats adv_sexts.png|/adv/ - eternal samefig Anonymous adv sexts.png|/adv/ - Anonymous r_sexts.png|/r/ - eternal samefig Untitled.png|/r/ - eternal samefig Lelele.png|/r/ - swaglord :^) cocksucker 555555 jp.png|/jp/ - Cocksucker 3.0 jp_sexts.png|/jp/ - eternal samefig 1377892945740.png|/jp/ - THE NINE GAGGER int_mystery.png|/int/ - mystery m csucker get.png|/m/ - Cocksucker 3.0 1377892893602.png|/m/ - Anonymous 9333333 r9k.png|r9k - Miki ©ᵒᵒᵏᶦᵉ (a.k.a. Kekkats) R9k 8999999 eternal samefig.png|/r9k/ - eternal samefig r9k_sexts.png|/r9k/ - eternal samefig Suzy the kek girl o sexts.png|/o/ - suzy the kek girl Kekofchristmaspast o sexts.png|/o/ - kekofchristmaspast 1377892405792.png|/r9k/ - eternal samefig Fa eternal samefig.png|/fa/ - eternal samefig 1377892310462.jpg|/fa/ - Anonymous 6111111 sci.png|/sci/ - Kekkats Lole.png|/sci/ - Kekt Gif 5888888.png|/gif/ - eternal samefig 1377893576544.png|/sci/ - Ananamoose™ wg_sexts.png|/wg/ - Anonymous lewd 2.png|/d/ - Official Wrinkle Face™ creator ck sexts.png|/ck/ - ༼ᕗΩ_Ω༽ᕗ Elbow God ༼ᕗΩ_Ω༽ᕗ lit_4222222.png|/lit/ - Kekkats 1377892405243.png|/toy/ - AAAA F sexts.png|/f/ - eternal samefig c_sexts.png|/c/ - eternal samefig Eternal samefig u sexts.png|/u/ - eternal samefig lgbt_sexts.png|/lgbt/ - fagget 1377893103454.png|/lgbt/ - Anonymous hm_777777.png|/hm/ - eternal samefig trv_sexts.png|/trv/ - Anunemes 1377892369075.png|/q/ - Anonymous out eternal samefig.png|/out/ - eternal samefig Screen shot 2013-09-06 at 5.12.17 PM.png|/wsg/ - Anonymous Kekkats.png|/gd/ - Kekkats Clear Quints boxshark_quints.png|/b/ - Boxshark quints_enternalsamefig.png|/a/ - eternal samefig a quints.png|/a/ - Official Wrinkle Face™ creator Top lel tg quints.png|/tg/ - top lel eternal_pol.png|/pol/ - eternal samefig eternal samefig quints.png|/k/ - eternal samefig eternal_vp.png|/vp/ - eternal samefig Screen shot 2013-11-03 at 2.24.11 AM.png|/vp/ - ༼ᕗΩ_Ω༽ᕗ Elbow God ༼ᕗΩ_Ω༽ᕗ Screen shot 2013-11-09 at 5.33.39 PM.png|/mlp/ - Some guy... mlp_quints.png|/mlp/ - eternal samefig Quin z jp quints.png|/jp/ - Quin Z. Anonymous jp quints.png|/jp/ - Anonymous YOUR LIZARD OVERLRD fa quints.png|/fa/ - YOUR LIZARD OVERLRD Ck 4800000.png|/ck/ - Anonymous Anonymous ck quints.png|/ck/ - Anonymous 1377892821079.png|/e/ - eternal samefig 1377893158937.png|/vr/ - Ruse Muse 1377892194115.png|/lgbt/ - Top Zek Lgbt 600K for s4s.png|/lgbt/ - Anonymous 1377892145376.png|/lgbt/ - AGC out_quints.png|/out/ - eternal samefig gd_quints.png|/gd/ - Kekkle Category:Board Historical Milestones